Habia Edibility Lux
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Die üblichen Morde nahe Raccoon City. Doch das ist erst der Anfang! Umbrellas neurotische Chefetage, Birkins neues Projekt, seltsame Vorgänge in Spanien und Probleme auf dem Polizeirevier. Habia Edibility Lux, eine vollkommen neuen Dimension des Terrors!
1. Trinkvorspiel im Tannenwald

**Resident Evil : Habia Edibility Lux**  
_Episode I: Trinkvorspiel im Tannenwald_

-

**Raccoon Forest, in der Luft, irgendwo in Amerika**

Regelmäßig surrend schnitt der Helikopter durch die schimmernde Herbstluft. Rötliche Wattefäden eines zerrissenen Wolkenmeeres bedeckten die Nacktheit des grauen Abendhimmels. Nachdenklich beobachtete Brad Vickers das Treiben der Bäume, die im leichten Wind eine Art Tanz aufzuführen schienen, während sie mit der Regelmäßigkeit eines marschierenden Heeres unter ihm vorbeiflossen.

„BRAD! ZIEH HOCH!"

Abrupt riss die schneidende Stimme seines Captains den jungen Mann aus der Ruhe seiner Gedanken. Richtig. Als Pilot hatte er eine große Verantwortung zu tragen. Er durfte nie der Müdigkeit nachgeben, seine Konzentration nie schwinden lassen und unter keinen Umständen in eine Riesentanne krachen, nur weil er so darin vertieft war, Nadelbäume zu zählen.

Dass er all dies doch getan hatte, würde ihm später noch zu einem langen und qualvollem Gespräch mit seinem Vorgesetzten verhelfen. Das jedenfalls war es, was Albert Weskers Gesichtsausdruck verraten lies, als er kurze Zeit später zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams aus dem Helikopterwrack wankte und dabei zwei erzürnte Eichhörnchen von seiner Hose schüttelte.

„S.T.A.R.S.! AUFSTELLUNG!"

S.T.A.R.S. Die Strict Timeline And Regularity Security, deren Mission die strenge Erhaltung fiktiver Tatsachen war, hatte einen Auftrag erhalten, der von Minute zu Minute immer ominöser zu werden schien.

Rätselhafte Todesfälle in den ländlichen Gegenden rund um Raccoon City machten die Runde. Keine Anzeichen von Mord, doch schienen die Leichen, die verkrampft mit kreidebleicher Haut am Boden liegend gefunden wurden, nicht freiwillig gestorben zu sein. Warf man einen Blick auf die Beweisfotos in den Polizeiarchiven, so wiesen die Opfer einen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der nichts als pures Entsetzen und endloses Grauen wiederspiegelte. Manche von ihnen hatten sogar scheinbar versucht, sich die Augen auszukratzen. Anderen wiederum war dies erfolgreich gelungen. Ratlosigkeit umhüllte diese Fälle, obgleich ein spezielles chemisches Verfahren eine deutliche Gemeinsamkeit zu Tage brachte: Die Tätigkeit, die die Opfer vor ihrem schrecklichen Tod ausgeübt hatten, war zweifelsfrei das Lesen gewesen.

Anfangs hatte man deshalb auch die S.T.A.R.S. Betaleser ausgesandt, um das umliegende Waldland nach Hinweisen zu durchforsten. Als von diesen jedoch jegliche Meldung ausblieb, musste das Alphateam eingesetzt werden, um nach den vermissten Agenten zu suchen und um dem Fall der Lesertode endgültig auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Muss ich jeden von euch namentlich aufrufen oder darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr es alle aus dem Helikopter geschafft habt?"

Von nervös über amüsiert, leicht angetrunken und verwirrt bis hin zu einsatzbereit waren alle Gesichtsausdrücke - einzeln oder vermischt - vertreten, als Captain Wesker sein Team musterte, das sich inzwischen routinemäßig in einer appetitlichen Reihe vor dem bedingt einsatzfähigen Helikopter aufgestellt hatte.

Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Brad Vickers und Joseph Frost bildeten Weskers Eliteeinheit, die jeden noch so anspruchsvollen Auftrag mit professioneller Präzision präzise und professionell ausführen konnte. Na ja, jedenfalls galt das für Wesker selbst und seine Theorie, dass alles funktionieren könnte, würden die anderen nur so reagieren, wie er selbst es tun würde. Insofern plagte ihn eine gewisse Skepsis, was den Rest seines Teams anbelangte.

„Vickers!"

"Ja, Captain?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was ein Helikopter ist?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Kannst du einen reparieren?"

„Ja, Eure Lordschaft!"

„Dann versuch dich an dem, den du gerade zu Schrott geflogen hast!"

„Ja!"

„Ja?"

„JA, KÖNIGLICHE HOHEIT UNSERES GELIEBTEN BELIGISCHEN LANDES!"

„Sehr schön. Alle anderen folgen mir auf einen planlosen Rundgang durch diesen suspekt aussehenden Wald... und auf eine Runde Bacardi, sollten wir zufällig auf eine Bar stoßen!"

**Raccoon City, ebenfalls Amerika, etwas weiter drüben**

„Zufällig auf eine Bar gestoßen? Aber Chief!"

Das aufrichtige Entsetzen spiegelte sich deutlich in der dynamischen Gestik des jungen Polizisten wieder, als dieser in nervösem Viertelschritt kreisend seinen Vorgesetzten durch die Türe schunkeln sah. Er hatte es mit einer geschickten Bewegung geschafft, den gefährlich instabil wankenden Mann von der kostbaren Vasensammlung an der Wand wegzusteuern, um ihn auf der anderen Seite des Büros in einen komfortablen Kunstledersessel fallen zu lassen.

Dort hatte er entrüstet nach einer Erklärung verlangt und diese auch erhalten, obgleich sie keineswegs zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen war.

„Jungschen, es is nisch einfach", lallte Polizeichef Irons trocken. Trocken vielmehr im relativ gleichgültigen Sinne als in der umgangssprachlichen Bedeutung der Nüchternheit, die in diesem Fall natürlich nicht vorhanden war, wie einen Abschnitt zuvor deutlich beschrieben wurde.

„Jungschen, es is NISCH einfach! Du gibsch dein ganses... hick! Dein ganses Leben gibsch du her... so ... weg jetzt ... und dann... dann komm einmal ein klein Regen... und sofort denksch mir ... ne, so nich ... aber was haste davon? Von wenn der Regen ... wo da einmal ... DAS MUSSE DOCH AUCH VERSTEHEN!"

Zwar verstand der junge Polizist im Moment nicht, worauf sein Vorgesetzter hinauswollte, allerdings hatte er da bereits seine eigene Theorie aufgestellt. Nach dieser wollte Brian Irons gerade seinen Dienst antreten, als ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken fuhr. Schauer, Francis Schauer, war in den 60er Jahren ein lokal bekannter Traktorenhersteller im ländlichen Umfeld von Raccoon City gewesen. In unserem Fall bezeichnete ‚Schauer' allerdings viel mehr eine furchtbare Erkenntnis, die Irons ohne Warnung heimgesucht und ihn instinktiv in die nächste Bar gezwungen hatte, wo sein Zustand Bier für Bier für Bier den Punkt erreichte, den der junge RPD Cop jetzt vor sich sitzen sah.

„CHIEF! SIE SIND DA!"

Mit dem schrillen Quietschen einer auffliegenden Türe drang auch gleichzeitig die Stimme eines zweiten Polizisten in den Raum und klang durch den Inhalt ihrer Botschaft noch viel unangenehmer als ihr ungeöltes Begleitgeräusch. Die Situation war grauenvoll und von Grauen so voll, dass jede andere, anständige Situation sich damit zufriedengegeben hätte, ohne noch zusätzlich verschlimmert zu werden. Jener Situation war dies allerdings völlig egal, weshalb der Moment gekommen war, in dem die tapferen RPDler ohne ihren Vorgesetzten zur furchteinflößenden Tat schreiten mussten...

**Raccoon Forest, mittendrin – und in Amerika, noch immer**

„Autsch! Mein Fuß!" „Wow, straff!" „Ahem!" „Oh. Tut mir leid Captain, ich dachte das wäre Jill" „Igitt, eine Spinne!" „Vorsicht Redfield, da kommt ein-" „AUGH!" „...Ast" „Ich glaub, ich bin auf einen Bären getreten!" „Das war schon wieder mein Fuß!" „MEIN Fuß!" „Aber was ist dann das?" „Hey, ist da oben ein Ufo?" „Ich glaub, ich hab meine Kontaktlinsen verloren!" „Du trägst Linsen?" „Kann ich nicht sagen, ist doch so dunkel!"

Die Ausrüstung war das A und O eines Einsatzkommandos. Leistungsstarke Waffen waren ein sehr großes Plus. Die Tatsache, dass Barry nach der Beschaffung dieser kein Geld für Taschenlampen übrig hatte, war es nicht.

Nach einer Weile zielloser Kleintieraufscheucherei musste das Team sich dann schließlich doch mit den Gedanken auseinandersetzen, dass eine Suchaktion vielleicht nur von bedingter Sinnhaftigkeit umfangen war, wenn das zu suchende Ziel sich drei Schritte vor seinen Augen in Pose geworfen konnte und man es trotzdem nicht erkannt hätte.

„Die Betaleute beziehen ihre Waffen nicht von Barry, vielleicht haben die ja Taschenlampen!" „Chris könnte doch ein Eichhörnchen anzünden!" „GEH VON MEINEM FUSS RUNTER!" „Können wir nicht wieder zurück?" „Die Mission wird nur unter widrigen Umständen abgebrochen!" „Widrig? Wie widrig muss es denn noch werden?"

Ein rollender Blitz, gefolgt von bebendem Donner und der anschließenden Wolkenentleerung auf voller Stufe demonstrierte dem Fragenden eindrucksvoll, dass das Maß der höchsten Widrigkeit noch lange nicht erreicht war.

Zusehens, nein zuhörens frustrierter bewegte sich das Äste knackende Stimmgewirr immer weiter durch die Planlosigkeit des Waldes, bis ihre Konversationsfetzen schließlich von einem schaurigen Geräusch durchbrochen wurden.

_‚Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't ya? Don't ya? Don't you wish your girlfriend was wild like me? Don't-'_

"Albert Wesker, S.T.A.R.S. Abteilungsleiter, Bachelor Chiffre 27BD6, Bügelzubehör auf Anfrage, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Angespannte Stille hatte sich einen Platz in der Runde gesichert, die nun neugierig ihren Vorgesetzten bei seinem Gespräch belauschte. Mit milder Enttäuschung nahm die Gruppe wahr, dass es dieses Mal lediglich für ein kurzes Abwimmeln des Anrufers reichte, auf dessen Redefluss der Captain im Moment scheinbar keinen Wert legte.

„Und zwing mich nicht dazu, deine Nummer schon wieder zu sperren!" knurrte Wesker verstimmt in sein Mobiltelefon, ließ es dann zusammenklappen und wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Danach drehte er sich um und adressierte sein Team.

Nein, das möchte ich umformulieren. Er drehte sich in die Richtung, in der er sein Team vermutete. Sein Team drehte sich nicht um, war aber überzeugt davon, von ihm adressiert zu werden. Dass Wesker jedoch eine Tanne adressierte und sein Team ihm mit gespannt zugekehrtem Rücken lauschte, würde die Dunkelheit für immer ihr Geheimnis sein lassen.

„Schicker Klingelton, Captain!"

„Schnauze, Redfield! Wir sind hier nicht zum-"

„AAHH!"

„Was? Was ist? Ich stehe auf dem Boden, ganz sicher!"

„Joseph? Hey, Joseph! Schon wieder Probleme mit den Kontaktlinsen?"

Donner. Ein weiterer Schrei. Dann Stille. Nur Tropfen. Und...

„Chris, bitte sag, dass das nur deine Hand ist!"

Pfeifend drängte der Wind sich durch die Baumkronen und für einen kurzen Moment hellte ein Blitz die taschenlampenlose Nacht auf. Ein Augenblick nur und doch dauerte er lang genug. Nicht Sonne und dennoch gerade so hell, dass die messerscharfen Zähne in ihrem geifernden, blutverschmiertem Maul deutlich zu sehen waren und Josephs dezentem Schrei ein paar weitere, panikverstärkte Stimmen hinzugefügt wurden.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh mein Gott, das ist ja so schrecklich! Wie wird es den blinden S.T.A.R.S. im Monsterwald ergehen? Werden sie rechtzeitig im Helikopter fliehen können? Werden sie den Helikopter überhaupt sehen können? Was wird aus den Betalesern? Wer sind diese Typen eigentlich? Warum hat Wesker so einen schicken Klingelton? Wer hat ihn überhaupt angerufen? Weiß Wesker, dass Handystrahlung der Potenz schadet und er sein Handy eigentlich gar nicht in seine Hosentasche stecken dürfte? Trägt Joseph Kontaktlinsen? Und welche Katastrophe werden die Cops in Raccoon City bewältigen müssen?

Das, viel mehr oder ganz andere Dinge in der nächsten Episode von **Habia Edibility Lux**.


	2. Mein Heimatland für Aspirin!

**Resident Evil : Habia Edibility Lux**   
_Episode II: Mein Heimatland für Aspirin!_

-

**Spanien, Sitz der Los Illuminados, eine Woche zuvor**

Samtstaubig schleifend schwebte die schwarze Morgenrobe des intriganten Plagalords über die spiegelnden Marmorgänge des Schlosses. Missmutig sah er dem Faltenfall seiner Kleidung zu. Missmutig zum Einen, weil schwarz nicht seine bevorzugte Farbe war. Natürlich galt ihr die Wahl des Bösen im Zweifelsfall, doch wo blieb die Individualität? Wo blieb der Charme? Und wo blieb der Effekt, der seine Augenringe kleiner wirken ließ? All das schaffte nur die Farbe der Kaiser, Könige und Kardinäle. Die Farbe, die laut Tiefenanalyse am besten zu ihm passte. Die Farbe, von der es in dem Psychologiebuch, das Doktor Salvador ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, eindeutig hieß:

_LILA: Erhöhte Spiritualität im Verhältnis zum Blau, noch tiefere Hingabe, Edelmut, äußerste Opferbereitschaft, sehr tiefe Religiosität. Selbstlosigkeit. Interesse für religiöse Probleme, Suche nach Reinheit, authentische spirituelle Entwicklung, Neigung zum Okkultismus_

Warum aber hatte sein Waschmittel kein Verständnis dafür? Warum konnte er ganze Dörfer unter seine Kontrolle bringen und schaffte es dennoch nicht, die Weißwäsche von der Buntwäsche trennen zu lassen? Überhaupt, warum konnte man nicht einfach zwei verschiedenfarbige Kleidungsstücke in einem Waschgang bearbeiten, ohne dabei beide vollkommen zu ruinieren? Und wenn es schon nicht ging, warum wollten sich seine Bediensteten das einfach nicht merken? Die Antwort auf diese Fragen kannte Osmund Saddler nicht.

Was er jedoch kannte, war der zweite Grund für seinen Missmut. Dieser hing nämlich unmittelbar mit soeben erwähnten Dörfern und der Kontrolle über sie zusammen. Sicher waren es die Plagas, die einen großen Teil der Arbeit leisteten, doch irgendwo setzte auch sein Wille ein, mit dem die wachsende Horde dummer Untertanen kontrolliert werden mussten. Und übte man diese psychische Kontrolle 24 Stunden am Tag aus, noch dazu 7 Tage in der Woche, dann führte das früher oder später unweigerlich zu einem unliebsamen Resultat: Mörderische Kopfschmerzen.

„Aspirin!" flehte der Lord seinen nichtexistenten Gegenüber heiser an, als er die hölzerne Türe der heruntergekommenen Schlossküche mit lautem Knarren öffnete. Er wusste, dass es in diesem Kaff schon lange kein Aspirin mehr gab und er wusste auch, dass ohnehin keiner seiner Untertanen einen ausreichenden IQ gehabt hätte, ihm die komplexe Bitte nach dem Medikament zu erfüllen. Trotzdem war die Vorstellung eines aufrecht gehenden Spaniers, der ihm nach einem kurzen „Kommt sofort, mein Lord!" die gewünschte Tablette reichte, einfach zu schön, um sich nicht wenigstens für einen Moment in ihr zu verlieren.

Osmund Saddler seufzte. Kein Aspirin? Es gab doch nicht einmal mehr mehr als ein Duzend Spanier, die dieses Wort aussprechen, geschweigedenn es in einem korrekten Satz verwenden konnten.

„NNNHHHH! HNNNN! HNNGHHHH! GNNNAAAHHHHH!" ächzte der in der Küche stehende Garrador verwirrt. Weder das Konzept eines Toasters noch die Tatsache, dass seine Klaue sich darin verfangen hatte, konnte er so recht begreifen. Durch Schreie ließ der toastende Feind sich nicht abschütteln und so war es ein Sprint gegen die harte Steinwand, die das Problem der Kreatur wenigstens temporär löste.

Noch lauter seufzend warf Lord Saddler einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Garrador, der sich selbst und seinen besten und liebsten Toaster außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd suchte er das Regal nach einem brauchbaren Brotmesser ab, als ein erneutes Knarren der Türe ihn dazu brachte, sich abrupt umzudrehen.

„¡Hola! Was suchen zwei reizende Frauen wie ihr an einem Ort wie diesem, noch dazu um diese Zeit?"

Ratloses Sabbern machte dem Plagalord schnell klar, dass weder Isabel noch Maria, zusammenfassend bekannt als die Bella Sisters, in nächster Zeit auf seinen Flirtversuch anspringen würde. Zugegeben gab es bessere Angebote als ihn auf dem Junggesellenmarkt, aber in diesem hirnlosen Haufen versiechter Stümper hätte es selbst für Brad Pitt und Angelina Jolie nicht mehr als einen Zierplatz an der Wand einer Holzhütte gegeben. Live und mit einer Mistgabel im Gesicht und keineswegs in Posterform, wie es der standardisierte Teenager zu handhaben pflegt.

Gelangweilt beobachtete Saddler, wie die zwei Spanierinnen sich demütig gebückt ihren Weg durch die Küche bahnten und vor der Lebensmittelkammer anhielten, um ihr Vorhaben mechanisch auszuführen. ‚Ich hätte ihnen nie diese Benzinkettensäge schenken dürfen, aber wenigstens ist mir jetzt klar, wohin das Speiseöl ständig verschwindet', dachte Saddler und schenkte sich ein Glas Tequila ein, in der grausamen Gewissheit, dass es nicht das Letzte an diesem Tag sein würde.

"¡Tengo hambre!"

"¡Callate! Ah, buenos días, oh wunderbarer Lord!"

„Lord Saddler! Alkohol auf nüchternen Magen schadet der Gesundheit und Ihr solltet doch wissen, wie sehr Eure Gesundheit uns allen am Herzen liegt!"

Er hatte das Knarren der Türe ignoriert. Drei Mal hintereinander. Warum nur schien diese Strategie bei den nun qualvoll zu seinem Ohr dringenden Stimmen nicht zu funktionieren?

„Deine Ratschläge waren erträglicher, als du deine Plaga noch hattest"

„Sie war rechthaberisch und ungebildet, aber sobald eines der Tierchen seine Diplomarbeit geschrieben hat, bin ich gerne bereit, diese Symbiose erneut einzugehen"

„Du hast kein Recht, die Trinkgewohnheiten unseres wundervollen Lords zu kritisieren und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mein loses Mundwerk zügeln, bevor es dir das Genick bricht"

„Ach herrje, was willst du denn tun? Die anderen sechs Zwerge auf mich hetzen?"

„Reiß dich zusammen, Luis. Ramon arbeitet sicher doppelt so hart für Lord Saddler wie du!"

„Dafür ist er aber auch nur halb so groß!"

„Na warte, vorlauter Bengel!"

„Bengel? Ich bin immer noch älter als du, du eingelaufener- AUA! ER HAT MICH INS KNIE GEBISSEN!"

„Warum bin ich neben diesen Idioten eigentlich nur Bürgermeister?"

„Ich mach aus dir einen Golfball, du schäbiger-"

Donnernd krachte eine Reihe Regale auf den Boden und sowohl die Bella Sisters als auch der inzwischen zu sich gekommene Garrador samt Toaster suchten so schnell wie möglich das Weite. Ramon Salazar, Luis Sera und Bitores Mendez unterbrachen ihren Zwist für eine beeindruckende Immitation der Holzregale, bei der sie sich ebenfalls zittrig auf den Boden warfen und dort verharrten wie eine Gruppe gefangener Erdmännchen, die vergeblich darauf hoffte, dass die nahende Schlange sich vielleicht doch noch von ihrem Bau abwenden würde.

In Osmund Saddlers Augen leuchtete inzwischen in voller Wut der Blick eines Restaurantkritikers, in dessen Suppe sich nun zum wiederholten Male eine saftige Fliege aalte. Die Kopfschmerzen verhärteten seine Gesichtszüge nur und hätte der tapferste Mann der Welt ihn nun angeblickt, wäre er schreiend in das nächste Gebüsch geflohen. Möglicherweise wegen just jener Mimik, möglicherweise aber auch wegen dem riesigen Skorpionstachel, den der Lord bedrohlich über seinen Handlangern kreisen lies.

„Salazar, das Schloss gehört dir. Ich verlange, den Rest des Tages nicht gestört zu werden"

Kein weiteres Wort. Kein Blut, keine gequälten Schreie. Nur das sich entfernende Schleifgeräusch eines Morgenmantels. Und dennoch dauerte es selbst nach dem Knarren der Küchentüre noch eine gute Ewigkeit, bis die drei Illuminados sich wieder in eine senkrechte Position wagten.

„Hat er wieder diese französischen Fischdinger gegessen? Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie bekommen ihm einfach nicht. Ich glaube-"

„Halt die Klappe, Ramon!"

„Ich sage doch nur, dass-"

„Das Schloss gehört dir"

„Was?"

„Was meinte er mit ‚Das Schloss gehört dir'?"

„Das Schloss ist seit Generationen in Besitz der Familie Salazar! Lord Saddler schätzt und würdigt meine-"

„Oh nein, sag bloß er hat dem Zwerg die Leitung überlassen!"

„Ich bin kein-"

„Die Leitung? Aber ich bin... außerdem würde das ja bedeuten, dass-"

„Lord Saddler will uns verlassen?"

**Amerika, Grand Hotel Sunset Surprise, zwei Tage später**

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Natürlich, damals schien die Weltherrschaft ein verlockendes Angebot darzustellen, doch wer hätte geahnt, dass der Weg dorthin so nervenaufreibend sein konnte? Sicher würde er seine Ziele schon bald weiterverfolgen, doch für den Moment...

Beinahe verliebt sah Lord Saddler seinem sechsten Päckchen Aspirin zu, wie es sich langsam sprudelnd in einem Glas Wasser auflöste. Neben seinem liebevoll von unterbezahlten Putzkräften gemachten Doppelbett stand ein silberner Speisewagen, auf dem neben ein paar schmutzigen Tellern nur noch eine halbe Scheibe Toast auf eine reichhaltige Mahlzeit schließen ließ.

Er hatte nicht einmal angedrohte Gewalt benötigt, um den weißen Standardbademantel des Hotels durch ein angemessenes lila Model ersetzen zu lassen. Tatsächlich war dies der schönste Tag in seinem Leben, seit er als junger, spanischer Schüler seinen ersten Klassenkameraden durch pure Suggestion in den Tod getrieben hatte.

„OH LORD SADDLER! DA SEID IHR JA! WIR WAREN KRANK VOR SORGE!"

...jedenfalls hatte er das bis zu diesem Augenblick geglaubt. Und obwohl die Türe seines Hotelzimmers nicht gequietscht hatte, wusste er, dass es von jetzt an nur noch schlimmer werden konnte.

„Wir dachten schon, wir würden Euch nie finden! Glücklicherweise kamen wir dann über die Wiederwahltaste zu Eurem Reisebüro und- alles in Ordnung, Eure Erleuchtetheit?"

„Was habe ich gesagt? Wir hätten zu Hause bleiben sollen, wie ich-"

„Pfft, du hast doch nur Angst vor deiner Gracia"

„Angst? Ich hätte mich lediglich besser gefühlt, wenn ich ihr noch eine Nachricht-"

„Gracia? Wer ist Gracia?"

**Spanien, Dorf im Gebiet der Los Illuminados, jetzt**

„Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? MEIN EIGENER MANN!"

„Gracia! Schätzchen! Bitte nicht die-"

_KLIRR!_

„...Vase"

Wie ein Löwe in seinem Käfig stampfte die gutaussehende Spanierin in routinierten Bahnen durch das Zimmer ihrer Großmutter. Mit dem Unterschied, dass die Zerstörungswut des Löwen durch Gitterstäbe aufgehalten werden konnte.

„Ich bin seine Frau! Ich habe ihn geliebt! Nein, sogar für ihn gekocht! Und was tut er? Verschwindet einfach nach Amerika, ohne mir auch nur ein Wort zu sagen! WIE KONNTE ER NUR?"

„Gracia, er ist Forscher! Seine Arbeit bei Lord Saddler verlangt- außerdem hast du doch selbst erst nach einer Woche bemerkt, dass er weg ist!"

„KANNST DU DIR VORSTELLEN, WAS FÜR EINE BLAMAGE DAS FÜR MICH WAR?"

_KLIRR!_

Möglicherweise konnte Gracias Großmutter das. Die Familie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Luis die meiste Zeit im Schloss Salazars oder auf der nahegelegenen Insel verbrachte, um dort an seinen Forschungen zu arbeiten. Gracia blieb deshalb unter der Woche zu Hause und wartete auf das Wochenende, an dem Luis nach Hause kam und sich für seine Abwesenheit entschuldigte, indem er mit Gracia-

_KLIRR!_

‚Vielleicht ist sie deshalb ja so verstimmt', wunderte sich die Großmutter und dachte an den Augenblick, in dem ihre Enkelin vollkommen aufgebracht die morsche Holztüre aus den Angeln gerissen hatte, um ihr tränenüberströmt zu erzählen, dass Luis dieses Wochenende nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Und nicht nur das, nein. Sie hatte auch davon berichtet, wie sie sich selbst auf den Weg zu Salazars Burg gemacht hatte, wie sie Zutritt zu dem Ort erlangen wollte, ihn jedoch von Flamingos bewacht vorfand.

„DAS IST IRRSINN! DAS IST ABSOLUT- ich wollte ein Boot zur Insel nehmen, aber da war keines mehr! Wie-"

„Vergiss, was dort drüben vorgeht. Du hast es doch gehört. Sie sind nach Amerika geflogen, weil-"

_KLIRR!_

Verzweifelt sah die alte Frau zu, wie das Scheitern ihrer Beruhigungsversuche die Anzahl ihres kostbaren Erbporzellans rapide dezimierte. Ihre Enkelin war schon immer eine aufbrausende Natur gewesen und als ehemalige Krankenschwester war ihr sofort klar gewesen, dass eine Hochzeit mit Luis Sera, dem damals begehrtesten Junggesellen des Dorfes, dem Blutdruck ihrer Enkelin auf die Dauer nicht gut tun würde.

„Es...es ist ja nicht so, als wäre etwas gegen eine Geschäftsreise einzuwenden. Nicht...nicht unbedingt. Ich meine... ja, er hätte mir eine Nachricht... ABER FAKT IST DOCH, DASS ER MICH BETRÜGT!"

„Gracia!"

„Hast du gesehen, wie er Marias Kettensäge angestarrt hat?"

„Gracia!"

„Nein, das lasse ich mir nicht länger gefallen!"

„Gracia, sei doch vernünftig! Du kannst mit ihm darüber reden, wenn er zurückkommt, aber was willst du jetzt schon tun? Es ist nun mal nicht so, als- Gracia? Was machst du mit dem Reiseprospekt? Nein... oh nein! Gracia, leg den Telefonhörer weg!"

„Ah, buenos días! Spreche ich mit der ‚Uncle Sam's Cheapest' Reiseagentur?"

„GRACIA!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Wie kann sie nur? Mein Jott! Hicks! Ähm, will sagen: Wird Gracia ihrem Mann tatsächlich nach Amerika folgen? Wird ihre Großmutter die Vasen zusammenkleben können? Wie wird es den Illuminados in Amerika ergehen? Laufen Kettensägen auch mit Speiseöl? Hat Lord Saddler dem Zimmerservice genug Trinkgeld gegeben? Was zum Teufel hat dieses dämliche Kapitel mit dem Rest der Fiction zu tun? Und Flamingos, die Salazars Burg bewachen? Hä?

Das, alles, mehr, oder und auch nicht in der nächsten Episode von **Habia Edibility Lux**


	3. Dohnt krai for as tunait

**Resident Evil : Habia Edibility Lux**  
_Episode III: Dohnt krai for as tunait..._

-

**In einem geheimen Untergrundlabor, nicht in Raccoon City, ganz ehrlich**

_Ein charismatischer und entschlossener Mann hätte den störenden Gast nun eliminiert. Im Wissen um seine Absichten hätte ein charismatischer und entschlossener Mann dem Besucher wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst die Türe aufgemacht. Das jedoch hatte Doktor William Birkin verabsäumt und da sein Charisma selbst jetzt keinen Mord zuließ, blieb ihm nur noch gequälte Ironie._

„_Eroticus? Oh, eine exzellente Idee! Warum nicht gleich Leg-mich-flachus?"_

„_Nein, so offensichtlich wollen wir es nicht machen. Nun gut, vielleicht Eros? Venus? Komm schon, du hast doch etwas für diese pompösen Namen übrig!"_

_Gequälte Ironie, die der Besucher eiskalt ignorierte. Zielstrebig warf Birkin wahllos ein paar Blätter Papier durcheinander, kritzelte seinen Namen auf einen Notizblock und schüttete Orangensaft in eine Reagenzglas, um möglichst beschäftigt zu wirken. Keine Zeit! Kein Interesse! Wie deutlich musste er es denn noch machen?_

„_Ich habe etwas für SINNVOLLE Projekte übrig! Kein Name ändert etwas daran, dass die Idee schwachsinnig und- Füße vom Tisch!"_

_Grinsend schwang der Besucher seine Stiefel auf den Boden und brachte dabei absichtlich eine gefüllte Phiole zum Schwanken, nur um zu beobachten, wie der Ausdruck seines Gegenüber zusehends entnervter wurde. Er konnte förmlich hören, wie sein Nervenkostüm Faden für Faden zerriss und sich zu einem dünnen Fetzen wandelte, der als Kleidungsstück gut zu dem abgemagerten Gesicht des Forschers gepasst hätte._

„_Abkürzungen! MMH – Make me hot! Oder noch besser: SEX – Seek erotic... ähm... na dir wird schon etwas einfallen. Schade, dass G schon vergeben ist, so oder so. Aber wirst du mir eigentlich irgendwann verraten, wofür dieser kleine Buchstabe steht?"_

„_Psssst!", zischte das Nervenbündel im weißen Kittel und schaufelte hastig ein paar Akten in einen schwarzen Koffer. „Das reicht! Ich gehe! Ich kann meinem Verstand diese hirnrissigen Ideen nicht länger antun!"_

„_Armor! So passend, so simpel! Du würdest keine Woche brauchen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Die Grundlagen sind da, der Rest ist reine Spielerei. Ich würde es ja selbst machen, aber... wir doch beide, dass nur ein genialer Geist wie deiner so ein Werk so einfach vollbringen könnte"_

„Nur ein genialer Geist wie... VERFLUCHT!"

Drei Tage später hatte er die Tragweite dieses Besuchs erkannt. Drei Tage später stachen ihm seine Fehler wie Schuppen in die Augen. Und erst drei Tage später donnerte seine Faust wütend auf seinen überfüllten Arbeitstisch und brachte einen instabilen Locher zu Fall.

In seinen Gedanken war er erbarmungslos durch die Türe gegangen und hatte seinen Gast sitzen lassen. Doch seine Erinnerung schlug ihn mit der grausamen Wahrheit und ließ ein bitteres Gefühl des Versagens in ihm aufsteigen. Er hatte sich ködern lassen. Ködern mit einer simplen Schmeichelei wie eine Ratte mit-

„D-d-doktor Birkin?"

Ruckartig aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen sprang der Wissenschaftler von seinem Sitz auf und blickte in ein Paar verunsicherter, dunkelgrüner Augen. Wer auch immer diese Person war, sie hatte sicherlich nicht mit seinem Begrüßungsfluch gerechnet.

„Ich kann später wieder-"

„Nein, nein, ähm, schon gut", murmelte er, setzte sich wieder hin und schob symbolisch ein paar Papiere zurecht, als würde das das endlose Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch verschwinden lassen. Aber wenigstens war es dieses Mal eine bessere Geste als ein Faustschlag.

Er hob seinen Kopf und musterte die Person. Eine Frau, so viel hatte er inzwischen bereits analysiert. Ihre Haare waren ungefähr schulterlang und schienen ungefähr so organisiert wie ein Haufen Stroh. Mit Stroh war auch das helle Schmutzblond relativ gut beschrieben, abgesehen davon, dass die blassen Haare der Frau noch etwas weiter ins Weiße gingen und sich damit sehr gut ihrem ebenfalls beinahe farblosen Gesicht anpassten. Auf ihrer Nase trug sie eine hellblaue Hornbrille und eigentlich hatte sie erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Anette. Jedenfalls hätte sie das, wäre ‚gutaussehend' ein Wort, das in der Beschreibung von Anette Birkin vorkäme.

„...abgeschlossen. Soll ich sicher nicht später wiederkommen?"

„Ähm, wie bitte?"

„Testreihe B, die Ergebnisse. Ich lege Ihnen die Akten am besten hier auf den Tisch, ja? Rufen Sie in der Abteilung an, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Und ganz unter uns: Versuchen Sie es mal mit Schlaf. Ich habe gehört, das sei zur Zeit der letzte Schrei bei den Sterblichen"

**Raccoon Forest, America – remember?**

Knackend brachen die Äste unter dem Gewicht der fliehenden S.T.A.R.S. Mitglieder. Dicke Regenwolken entleerten sich erbarmungslos über dem endlosen Wald und verdeckten die blassen Strahlen des teilnahmslosen Mondes. Sichtkontakt zwischen den Flüchtenden hatte sich anfangs als schwierig erwiesen und war nun in den Unmöglichkeitsbereich einer talentierten Castingband gerückt.

Joseph sprintete ziellos durch das Geäst und feuerte mehrere Schüsse nach hinten. Seine Blickrichtung war dabei irrelevant, so lange pures Glück gewillt war, ihn davon abzuhalten in einen Baum zu rennen... oder in eines dieser Dinger.

„VERDAMMT, WELCHER IDIOT HAT AUF MICH GESCHOSSEN?"

Der Schrei verriet, dass sein Team dicht hinter ihm war. Ein darauffolgendes Knurren bezog die Möglichkeit ein, dass die Monster es ebenfalls waren. Joseph versuchte, seine Waffe im Rennen nachzuladen, doch scheiterte kläglich, als eine Wurzel ihn zu fall brachte. Panisch rappelte er sich auf. Er hatte seine Waffe verloren und der Lärm kam immer näher. Rennen. Mehr Zeit. Keine Chance. Egal. Sein Blick fiel nach vorne.

Und da war es. Neongrün. Und in diesem Moment war es die schönste Farbe, die Joseph sich nur vorstellen konnte. Die Farbe grässlicher Leuchtstäbchen oder ausgetrockneter Textmarker, die niemand als angenehm bezeichnen würde. Doch für Joseph bedeutete es etwas anderes. Es bedeutete Licht. Das Licht eines Cockpits. Das Licht eines Cockpits in einem funktionsfähigen Helikopter!

„GESCHAFFT! BRAD HAT ES GESCHAFFT!", rief er euphorisch und wollte die letzten Meter in die Sicherheit in Anlauf nehmen, als seine Beine plötzlich eine andere Meinung äußerten. Starr. So nahe am Ziel und doch war er plötzlich wie angewurzelt, wusste zuerst gar nicht, warum. Doch dann hörte er es. Und sowie es sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt hatte, wollte er nicht nur stehen bleiben, sondern auch umkehren und fliehen. Es war abstoßend. So unmenschlich, so grausam wie nur...

_"DON'T CRY FOR US TONIGHT! DON'T CRY, WE'LL BE ALL RIGHT! IF I COULD I'D BE BY YOUR SIDE! DON'T CRY FOR US!"_

Ein funktionsfähiges Fluchtfahrzeug in Notsituationen war eine wundervolle Gegebenheit, doch konnte auch diese Freude durch Katastrophen überschattet werden. In diesem Fall hatte Brad Vickers das Bordradio repariert.

„I WANNA BE YOUR EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING YOU NEED!", grölte der Alphapilot ausgelassen, während er mit seinen Fingern auf den Steuerknüppel klopfte und das einzige Paar Nachtsichtgläser, das sich in seinem Besitz befand, dazu verwendete, sein Cockpit in zwei verschiedenen Farben schwanken zu lassen, während er im Takt der Musik Töne traf, die aus nächster Nähe jeden Schwergewichtsboxer in die Flucht getrieben hätten.

Ein leiseres Gitarrensolo. Und da war es. Ein Schuss. Ein Schuss. Ein weiterer Schuss. Nummer vier. Brad drehte sich um. Jetzt konnte er sie auch hören. Sein Team war auf dem Weg, Barry und Chris noch etwas weiter zurück, Jill in der Mitte und Joseph mit Wesker wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Wesker. Warum hatten sie es so eilig? Wesker. Er stellte das Radio leiser, um ihnen etwas zurufen zu können. Wesker. Das Radio. Wesker...

_„A-aber, Captain Wesker!" "KEIN ABER. Beschwerden der Nachbarn, Chief Irons ist rasend, Enrico hat einen Hörsturz und ich HALTE ES KEINE SEKUNDE MEHR AUS!" „Es ist doch nur-" „Egal wo, egal wann, egal unter welchen Umständen; Wenn ich dich noch einmal dabei erwische, wie du zu Radiomusik mitsingst, dann ramme ich dir deine Dienstmarke höchstpersönlich in--"_

Brad zog den Steuerknüppel hoch. Der Motor jaulte auf, als er aus seiner gemütlichen Warmlaufphase in einen abrupten Senkrechtstart gerissen wurde. Die Rotorenblätter durchschnitten die Luft wie weiche Sommerbutter und übertönten rücksichtslos jedes Geräusch, das aus dem dunklen Wald zu entkommen versuchte. Die S.T.A.R.S. kamen näher, kämpften gegen den Startwind, sahen Brads panikerfülltes Gesicht und konnten nicht ansatzweise fassen, was sich soeben vor ihren Augen abspielte.

„BRAD! BRAD, KOMM ZURÜCK!", rief Chris keuchend, als er und Barry die anderen eingeholt hatten. Skeptisch blickte Joseph nach oben. „Bist du sicher? Er hat immerhin das Radio repariert..."

**ein mysteriöser Ort, in einem mysteriösen Land... oder in Amerika**

„Fabrik in der Ukraine, Fabrik in Alaska, Fabrik mit Laborkomplex in Neuseeland, Zweigstelle in der Schweiz, Bürogebäude in- NIMM DEINE VERDAMMTEN EGEL DA WEG!"

Nach dem Wurf ungebremst schlitterte der durchnässte Papierhaufen einige Meter über den langen Konferenztisch, bis er irgendwo neben einem leeren Aschenbecher zu stehen kam und die schleimigen Passagiere in voller Entrüstung das ‚Fahrzeug' verließen.

„Sie können dein Gemurmel nicht mehr ertragen. Nebenbei bemerkt sind sie da nicht die einzigen. Weißt du, der Bericht wird nicht aufschlussreicher, auch wenn du bis an dein Lebensende darüber brütest. Das könnte allerdings unter diesen Umständen erstaunlich weit in die nahe Zukunft rücken"

Den letzten Satz hielt Doktor James Marcus seinem Geschäftspartner vor, zumindest akustisch. Doch in seinen Gedanken war er mehr als präsent und der Ton seiner restlichen Aussage ließ daran kaum Zweifel aufkommen. Natürlich, es war absolut verständlich-

„...absolut unverständlich, wie du hier gelandet bist. Idealismus. Ekelhaft! Subtrahiere die Morde, ignoriere die Versuche an den Menschen und dein erbärmlicher Rest ist irgendein idealistischer Moralapostel, der sich durch seine Studien gekämpft hat, nur um in einem stinkenden, vollkommen unausreichend ausgerüstetem Labor zu versauern, während er sich mit einem dieser ach so mitarbeiterfreundlichen Kleinkonzerne auf die Seite des Weltfriedens schlägt, ist es nicht so?"

„Ozwell, ich werde mir gar nicht erst die Mühe machen, deinem kapitalistischen Irrengeseier zu folgen, auch wenn- Ozwell?"

„Dieses neue Gebäude... das in Spanien... wie schnell können die von UBCS dort sein?"

„Schön, dass wenigstens in der Chefetage die Kommunikation funktioniert"

„Wann?"

Marcus seufzte. Geld war ein nötiges Übel, um die Forschungen für und mit seinen geliebten Egeln zu unterstützen, doch die krankhafte Besessenheit seines Kollegen konnte er nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht vollständig ertragen, geschweigedenn ansatzweise verstehen. Marketing. Ein gutes Image. Umsatz, Umsatz, Umsatz. Kein Wort wollte er davon hören, doch Umbrellas ständige Baumphilosophie hatte ihn zu einer wichtigen Erkenntnis gebracht: Hefte dich an die Wurzel des Baumes, wenn du nicht früher oder später von seinem Stamm abgehackt werden willst.

Hier saß er nun, an der Wurzel, der Wurzel des Bösen, alias Chefetage der Umbrella Inc., zusammen mit der bitteren Aufgabe, einem irren Kapitalisten klarzumachen, dass sein gefordertes Noteinsatzteam frühestens in drei Wochen von seinem bezahlten Urlaub zurückkehren würde.

„Ruf sie an. Entführ ihre Familien. Halt ihnen persönlich eine Waffe an den Kopf oder hetz ihnen deine dämlichen Egel auf den Hals. Es interessiert mich nicht, wie du es anstellst, aber in 48 Stunden will ich die Sache beendet haben"

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber. Ein Team. In Spanien. Alle Informationen. Eliminierung auf Befehl. 48 Stunden"

Ruckartig sprang der Mann auf und verließ das Konferenzzimmer ohne Marcus eines weiteren Blickes, geschweigedenn weiterer Worte zu würdigen. Zurück blieb der bis an den Nervenrand verärgerten Wissenschaftler und seine Egel, die inzwischen die Freude und Würze einer schmackhaften Dokumentensammlung mit dem Titel ‚Pink Raincoat Foundation – Confident' entdeckt hatten.

**Spencers Anwesen, Raccoon Forest**

„SCHNELLER! BEEILUNG!"

„Meine Pistole!"

„VORSICHT, REDFIELD! NOCH EIN-"

„ARGH!"

„...Baum!"

„CAPTAIN! SIE KOMMEN NÄHER!"

„IN DAS HAUS!"

„WELCHES HAUS?"

„DAS HINTER DEM BAUM!"

„WELCHER- AUGH!"

Ruckartig riss Wesker Chris zur Seite, zog ihn durch die schwere Holztüre und warf diese hinter sich ins Schloss.

"Uff!", stieß der Baumgeplagte aus und stolperte atemlos auf den Marmorboden, dicht gefolgt von Barry, der sich allerdings nur zu dieser Aktion entschlossen hatte, da Chris' Fuß ein quasi unausweichliches Argument dafür lieferte.

Dumpf drang das frustrierte Heulen der Monster an die Türe, beinahe so als wisse es, dass diese Barrikade das Ende ihrer Jagd darstellen würde. Stille vermischte sich mit dem einladenden Licht des Kronleuchters und ließ die Spiegelbilder der Überlebenden im Marmor glänzen. Nun waren es nur noch interne Differenzen, die die Idylle der Sicherheit stören könnten. Und würden.

„Während ihr da unten die Bodenstruktur analysiert, werde ich mich etwas umsehen. Oder warum durchsuche ich nicht gleich alleine das ganze Haus und ihr bleibt hier liegen? Natürlich nur, wenn das den zwei Herren nicht zu viele Umstände bereitet"

Ein mahnender Blick von Barrys Seite unterbrach Chris in seinen Dankesworten, bevor er diese an den leicht säuerlichen Captain richten konnte. Wesker hatte sich allerdings bereits von den beiden abgewandt und sah sich in der prunkvollen Halle um. Hätte er seine Aussage ernst gemeint, stünde ihm nun ein ganzes Stück Arbeit bevor. Doch er war Captain und seine einzige Arbeit war es, Arbeit auf andere zu verteilen. Ein furchtbarer Job, aber einer musste ihn ja machen.

„AUFMACHEN! LASST UNS REIN!"

„AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Chris und Barry, nun doch wieder in senkrechter Position, sahen sich für einen Moment ratlos an. Die Folge war ein Denkprozess, in dem die Tatsache analysiert wurde, dass die Stimmen von Jill und Joseph in ihrer vollen Klangverzweiflung soeben vor dem Anwesen erklungen waren. Es fiel ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen und bald fragten sie sich, warum es ihnen denn nicht früher eingefallen war. Dass Jill und Joseph da draußen waren, konnte nämlich nur eines bedeuten: Sie waren nicht hier drinnen.

Krachend fiel die Türe auf und wurde auch gleich wieder zugeschlagen, was den letzten Satz des vorigen Absatzes zur Hälfte ungültig machte, den Ruf der drei Gentlemen aber nicht unbedingt verbesserte, was sie sich wenige Augenblicke später jedoch bitter gewünscht hätten. Und zwar genau in dem Moment, als Jill atemlos die Türe mit einem Holzbalken verbarrikadierte.

„Die Dinger... da draußen ... oh Gott ... diese ... sie ... haben Joseph erwischt!", stammelte sie und fügte aufgrund der vielsagenden Blicke ihrer Teamkollegen hinzu: „Joseph... und meine Uniform"

„Jill! Das ist ja furchtbar! Wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen!"

„Ich habe keine Munition mehr! Außerdem... ist es zu spät. Joseph ist-"

„Ich werde dir umgehend helfen, neue Kleidung zu finden!"

„Ah...ähm...danke Barry, aber-"

„Barry hat Recht! Aber das Haus ist noch nicht gesichert, ich werde euch besser begleiten."

„Aber-"

„Redfield, du hältst in der Halle die Stellung!"

„Aber-"

„Beeilung, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!"

„Jill, du musst ja schrecklich frieren"

„Ah, na ja, also-"

Wortlos, kopfschüttelnd und nicht geringfügig enttäuscht sah Chris zu, wie Barry und Wesker zusammen mit einer von ihnen von der Kälte abgeschirmten Jill in ihrer Mitte hinter der großen Holztüre zu seiner Rechten verschwanden. Und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er schwören können, zwischen ihrem in der Ferne leiser werdenden Gespräch und Barrys Brummen die Worte ‚Mmmh, Jill Sandwich' vernommen zu haben.

**selber Ort, einige Stunden früher**

„NUR NOCH EIN STÜCK! SCHNELLER! SCHNELLER! SCHNELLER!"

Knarren. Eine Windstoß.

„KOMM SCHON, LYDIA! VERDAMMT, BEEIL DICH!"

Schreie. Quietschende Stiefel auf poliertem Marmor.

„TÜR ZU! TÜR ZU!"

Schüsse. Gequältes Jaulen in der Ferne, gefolgt von unbarmherzigem Heulen.

„ABER OLIVER IST NOCH DA DRAUSSEN!"

„DESHALB SOLLST DU SIE JA ZUMACHEN! LOS, BEVOR-"

Splitterndes Holz. Ein Knall. Keuchen.

„Das war... das war ganz schön knapp, was?"

„Knapp Oliver, das war es allerdings", knurrte ein zweiter Mann und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Nur ist knapp daneben leider auch vorbei"

Mit den zwei Männern hatten auch zwei Frauen die Marmorhalle betreten. Eine davon schien weitaus weniger um die Lage der Allgemeinheit als um ihre eigene Frisur besorgt, während die andere geistesabwesend ihre Pistole nachlud. Weder sie noch die zwei Männer trugen eine Uniform und die beinahe grausame Wahl ihrer Zivilkleidung hätte nie vermuten lassen, was ihre Dienstmarken nur allzu deutlich verrieten: In der Theorie waren diese Menschen Profis.

Das S.T.A.R.S. Betaleser Team hatte den Auftrag erhalten, die rätselhaften Lesermorde der Gegend um Raccoon City genauer zu untersuchen. Hier kam allerdings die Praxis ins Spiel und von ihrem ursprünglichen Sechserteam waren nun nur noch Lydia Twilight, Askorbina Pommesdeterre, Oliver Scott Kennedy und Bruce Falk übrig. Ihr Captain war auf der Flucht spurlos verschwunden und was ihren Piloten anging...

„Er haut ab. Er haut einfach ab! Ist das zu glauben! Dieser miese- wie kann so etwas nur passieren? So ein Feigling!"

„Lydia, beruhig dich. Natürlich ist es absurd, aber er war neu. Hätte der Captain gewusst, was für ein feiges Huhn er ist, hätte er ihn den Einsatz nie fliegen lassen."

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Ein kompetentes Team zusammenstellen... das ist ja wohl die erste und selbstverständlichste Aufgabe eines jeden Vorgesetzten"

Lydia, Askorbina und Bruce starrten zu Oliver. Als dieser ahnungslos zurückgrinste schüttelten sie nur den Kopf und beschlossen für sich, dass auch dem besten Captain der ein oder andere Fehler passieren konnte. Obwohl es natürlich wünschenswert gewesen wäre, in diesem Moment nicht in einem Geisterhaus in der Mitte des Waldes festzusitzen. Ein paar dieser seltsamen Monster weniger wäre auch eine deutliche Verbesserung der Lage. Und hätten sie im Wald nicht dieses Dokument gefunden...

_Die Leiche war noch frisch. So frisch, dass es Bruce ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete, sie überhaupt Leiche zu nennen. Doch tot war tot, daran konnte nichts mehr etwas ändern. Wo ihre Augen sein sollten waren blutende Löcher und wo vielleicht einst vielleicht ein Lächeln war, thronte nur noch Entsetzen. Im Tode für immer eingeritzt in ihr junges Gesicht. Schrecklich, doch hatten sie das alles bereits zuvor gesehen. In den Akten. Es war alles wie in den Akten. Beinahe. „Captain, sehen Sie! Die Frau hält etwas in ihrer Hand!"_

„Forest und Kenneth. Die sind doch vom Bravoteam, oder nicht?"

„Ja. Ja, genau"

„Du hast den Zettel noch?"

„Aber sicher, ich-"

„Wirf ihn weg"

„Was? Bruce, das ist-"

„Wirf ihn weg. Das sind Privatangelegenheiten, die uns nichts angehen"

„Aber wenn der Fall etwas mit-"

„Der Fall hat soeben an Priorität verloren. Dieses Haus ist mir nicht geheuer. Wir werden uns aufteilen und es durchsuchen. Nach verdächtigen Dingen, Indizien und vor allem... nach unserem Captain"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Was hat Bruce Falk gegen dieses Haus? Inwiefern hat dieser Zettel etwas mit Forest, Kenneth und den Todesfällen zu tun? Was hat es mit Birkins Besuchern auf sich? Wo verbringen die Leute von U.B.C.S. ihren Urlaub und werden sie ihn bald abbrechen müssen? Wird Chris einen ausführlichen Report über die Marmorbodenstruktur vorweisen können? Wird Jill neue Kleidung finden? Und wird sie zuvor mit Barry und Wesker... ein leckeres Sandwich essen?

Dies, jenes, Hinz, Kunz und noch mehr in der nächsten Episode von **Habia Edibility Lux**.


	4. Für eine Katastrophe nehme man

**Resident Evil : Habia Edibility Lux**   
_Episode IV: Für eine Katastrophe nehme man..._

-

**Karaokebar 'La Resaca', irgendwo in Spanien**

Lange schon hatte sich der Nachthimmel über die kleine Touristenstadt am Meer gelegt. Badetücher und Liegestühle genossen ihre verdiente Pause, während bunte Neonlichter an allen Straßenecken ihren Dienst antraten. Sowohl Einheimische als auch Reisende hatten sich Abendkleidung übergeworfen und bevölkerten nun diverse Clubs und Lokale.

Unter ihnen befand sich auch Carlos Oliveira, einer von Umbrellas zahlreichen Söldnern, der sich diesen Ort ausgesucht hatte, um hier seinen dreiwöchigen Urlaub zu genießen. So jedenfalls sah sein Plan in der Theorie aus, allerdings war sich der junge Korporal inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihm die Umsetzung in die Praxis wirklich gelungen war.

Zwar stellten Sonne, Strand und Spanierinnen eine wunderbare Basis für sein Vergnügen dar, jedoch begleitete den Söldner auf der Urlaubsreise mit seinen Kollegen noch ein weiteres Klischee, das sich bald als weitaus weniger vorteilhaft herausstellen würde.

„Isch weissnich ... wie isch es ... ihn' sagen soll... aber ... siesin die außergewöhnlischsde Frau ... dieisch je in main Leben gedroffn hab!"

„Ah... danke Herr Leutnant, das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen", murmelte Carlos nervös und schob den schwankenden Russen ein wenig zur Seite, woraufhin dieser grazil von der gepolsterten Holzbank kippte.

„Uff!" „Leut- Mikhail! Alles in Ordnung?" „Aschis nisch so wild. Isch mag... Fraun mit Demberamend"

Carlos schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte auf einen Schlag jegliche Ambitionen, seinem Mitreisenden unverzüglich aufzuhelfen, gänzlich verloren. Nicht, dass dieser sich groß daran störte oder es überhaupt bemerkte, denn in seiner momentanen Lage schien die Deckenbeleuchtung des Lokals um so vieles interessanter als eine aufrechte Haltung und wurde mit dementsprechend großer Faszination gemustert, während neben dem Leutnant eine der Kellnerinnen fluchend über dessen Bein stolperte.

Seufzend sah Carlos auf die cocktailförmige Uhr an der Wand. Ginge es nach ihm, würden sie bereits-

_Piep-iep! Piep-iep! Piep-iep!_

Das plötzliche Piepen überraschte den Söldner und verwirrte ihn für den Moment, bevor er durch das verwirrte Murren seines Kommandeurs auf ein kleines, silbernes Objekt am Boden neben diesem aufmerksam wurde. Schnell griff Carlos nach dem piependen Kästchen, das auf den ersten Blick des Laien verdächtig nach einem Schminkset aussah.

Der zweite Blick des Profis verriet jedoch, dass es sich um ein ausgeklügeltes Medium der audiovisuellen Kommunikation namens CommuCon handelte. Ein Gerät, das seinen Träger überall und zu jeder Zeit erreichbar, hörbar und sichtbar machte. Ein Gerät, das Carlos und seine Mitreisenden heute Nacht nicht zum letzten Mal verfluchen würden.

„Si?" fragte Carlos in das aufgeklappte Puderdöschen und fand sich sogleich in das offensichtlich ebenfalls von großem Schlafdefizit geplagte Gesicht eines seiner obersten Vorgesetzten, Doktor James Marcus, blickend.

"_Leutnant Victor! Ich habe eine wichtige- hm? Wer sind Sie? Wo ist Leutnant Victor? Und was machen Sie mit seinem CommuCon?"_ „Ah... nun... also..."

Carlos sah auf den Boden. Wie viele Leute wussten, die den kräftig gebauten Soldaten aus St. Petersburg etwas näher kannten, war Mikhail Victor ein begnadeter Sänger. Hätte er sich eine Demonstration dessen jedoch für einen anderen Zeitpunkt und einen anderen Ort aufgehoben, wäre dies Carlos in so einer Situation sehr entgegengekommen. So allerdings musste der gestresste Südländer wohl oder übel einfach auf ausreichende Geräuschüberdeckung und die Glaubwürdigkeit seiner Ausreden zählen.

„Der Kommandeur ist zur Zeit leider unabkömmlich. Ich-" _„Dann geben Sie mir Ginovaef!"_ „Ähm... Nicholai Ginovaef?" _„Wie viele von der Sorte sind denn noch mit Ihnen auf Urlaub? Natürlich Nicholai!"_ „Ja... wissen Sie... also der..."

...tanzt auf der Theke hinter mir und entwickelt langsam aber sicher eine unliebsame Aversion gegen seine Kleidung. Dieser Satz hätte folgen sollen, wäre Carlos Oliveira der Wahrheit im Moment viel verbundener gewesen, als allen Beteiligten lieb wäre. Zum Glück war dies jedoch in keinem Fall der Fall.

„...der hat sich einer Mitternachtsführung für Touristen angeschlossen" _„Mitternachtsführung? Ist es bei Ihnen nicht bereits nach 5 Uhr morgen?"_ „Ja, aber es ist... ah... eine sehr ausführliche Führung" _„Ich verstehe. Und mit wem spreche ich nun eigentlich?"_ „Korporal Carlos Oliveira, U.B.C.S., Kolonne C, Gruppe A" _„Nun ja, seien Sie versichert, dass ich mir eigentlich einen anderen Gesprächspartner gewünscht hätte, allerdings duldet die Angelegenheit keinen Aufschub, da Sie bereits-"_

„¡AIIEEE! ¡MIERDA!" schrie die Kellnerin, als sie es ihrer Kollegin gleichtat und den Füßen des wortwörtlich flachgelegten Kommandeurs zum Opfer fiel und sich samt ihrem Tablett mit Margaritas auf den nichtsahnenden Carlos kippte.

Zwar warf sie ihm sofort entschuldigend ihre Schürze ins Gesicht, jedoch musste der junge Mann feststellen, dass das CommuCon in seiner Hand vielleicht hochmodern und sündhaft teuer, aber keineswegs trinkfest war, da es nach der Attacke außer einem verzweifelten Surren keinerlei Signal mehr von sich gab.

Carlos seufzte und steckte das Gerät in seine alkoholdurchtränkte Hosentasche. Er beschloss, ihm bis zum nächsten Morgen keine weitere Beachtung mehr zu schenken und lenkte stattdessen seine restliche Energie darauf, seine zwei Mitreisenden irgendwie unverletzt in ihre Hotelzimmer zu karren. Eine Entscheidung, die alle drei in wenigen Stunden bitter bereuen würden...

**Grand Hotel Sunset Surprise, Amerika**

"ES IST VOLLBRACHT!" quiekte Salazar ohne jegliche Vorwarnung mit dem vollen Volumen seiner Zwergenstimme und hob stolz ein vergilbtes Blatt Papier in die Höhe.

„Vollbracht?" fragte Bürgermeister Mendez und sah mit einem Hauch höflicher, aber doch weitaus weniger enthusiastischer Genervtheit von seiner Suppe auf.

Noch immer vollkommen begeistert schwenkte der kleinwüchsige Kastellan seine Notizen in der Luft herum und schien zu einer ausführlichen Lobesrede an sich und seine Idee ausholen zu wollen, als die goldverzierte Hoteltüre plötzlich aufgeworfen wurde und eine regendurchzogene Windböe ihn von seinem Stuhl stieß.

Eine triefende Silhouette trat aus dem Sturm und füllte die Eingangshalle mit dem quietschenden Geräusch ihrer Stiefel auf überteuertem Marmor. Die Türe fiel hinter dem Schatten zu und er tat einen weiteren Schritt in das warme Licht der Lobby, wo er seine Aufmerksamkeit ohne Begrüßung der Anwesenden auf das zerknüllte Notizblatt in seiner Hand richtete. „Ich soll hier einen gewissen Herrn Saddler abholen"

Wütend sprang Mendez auf und warf seine Suppe an die Wand, sodass Salazar alles in seinem Größenverhältnis Mögliche tun musste, um ihm hastig den Weg zu versperren, wollte er diesen Vorgang nicht mit dem soeben eingetroffenem Besucher wiederholt sehen. "Bitores, bitte. So heißt man niemanden willkommen, den ich im Namen des Lords eingeladen habe!" „L o r d!" knurrte Mendez wiederholend in die Richtung des Fremden.

Skeptisch betrachtete dieser nun seine Notiz. „Herr L o r d also. Meinetwegen. Sind Sie das?" fragte er gänzlich unberührt in die Richtung eines gedankenlos vor sich hinsabbernden Ganados hinter dem Empfangstisch. Spätestens jetzt blieb Salazar nichts anderes übrig, als Mendez in die Küche zu Luis zu schicken, wollte er seinen Gast nicht von einem verbogenen Suppenlöffel durchbohrt sehen.

„Lord Saddler wird sofort bei Ihnen sein", versicherte Salazar danach hektisch und verschwand hinter einer Topfpflanze neben dem Treppenaufgang.

**auch Amerika, aber nicht mehr dort, sondern in Raccoon City**

„Rose für dir?" fragte der Blumenverkäufer und drückte der elegant gekleideten Frau mit einer Aufdringlichkeit, die jeder paranoide Allergiker gut und gerne für einen Mordversuch hätte halten können, seine Ware ins Gesicht.

Doch weder Pollenallergie noch Paranoia zählten zu den Schwächen der Agentin und so konnten diese nur den Kopf über die vollkommen unpassende Verkaufsstrategie des Mannes schütteln. Sicher gab es auch für Frauen wie Ada Wong die richtige Zeit und den richtigen Ort für einen romantischen Rosenstrauß, doch lag beides im Moment in sehr weiter Ferne.

Ferne. Das Wort brachte Ada unweigerlich dazu, über den Sinn ihrer Mission nachzudenken – ihn aufs Schärfste in Frage zu stellen, um genau zu sein. Aus den letzten Berichten der Organisation ging hervor, dass bereits zwei Agenten in Raccoon City stationiert waren, einer im kontinuierlichen Außendienst, der andere erfolgreich in die zu infiltrierende Organisation eingeschleust.

Und sie? Natürlich zog sie jede Aufgabe außerhalb der mit Papierkram vollgestopften Büros vor, allerdings war selbst das sorgfältige Zusammenheften von Akten besser, als für einen unsinnigen Auftrag Kopf und Kragen zu riskieren. Doch genau darauf schien die neueste Mission der Asiatin früher oder später hinauszulaufen. Die Tatsache, dass das verregnete Grau Raccoon Citys atmosphärisch nicht annähernd an den sonnigen Hauptsitz der Organisation heranreichte, trug dabei keineswegs zur Aufmunterung Adas bei.

‚Diese Viecher. Es liegt an diesen verdammten Viechern. Der Chef liebt sie, aber Ada muss sich natürlich abfällig über sie äußern. Gut gemacht! Jetzt siehst du ja, was du davon hast!'

„Roooo-se?" fragte der in sandsackartigen Lumpen gekleidete Mann mit Nachdruck.

"Äh, nein danke", murmelte Ada kopfschüttelnd und suchte so schnell wie möglich das Weite. Sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren, denn so sinnlos die Mission auch sein mochte, irgendwer musste sie schließlich erledigen.

**Grand Hotel Sunset Surprise, Reprise**

Als er zügig seine achte Flasche leerte, fiel Lord Saddlers Blick für einen Moment auf den Wandkalender in seinem Zimmer. Fünf Tage. Nur fünf Tage hatten sie gebraucht, um alles zu ruinieren.

Die friedliche Stille des abgelegenen Hotels war dem unheimlichen Schweigen der Verdammten gewichen. Staub legte sich langsam aber sicher in immer dichter werdenden Schichten über die gesamte Einrichtung und das Essen vergammelte in der Küche. Lichter fielen aus und gingen nie wieder an, und in den Gängen, die einst von fleißigem Personal durchstreift wurden, wimmelte es nun von Seelenlosen, die ihre unbedeutenden Leben in seinen Dienst gestellt hatten. Es war ein einziges Trauerspiel.

„Oh Lord Saddler, es ist ein Paradies!" exklamierte Saddlers zwergenförmiger Diener euphorisch, als er das Zimmer seines Herren betrat. Besessen, wie auch er von den Las Plagas war, hatte sich in seinem Gehirn nach Lord Saddlers Reise ein Gedanke augenblicklich eingenistet: Als treuer Diener des großen Lords war es seine Pflicht, ihm unverzüglich zu folgen, um ihn bei seinen Plänen der Welteroberung so tatkräftig wie nur möglich zu unterstützen.

Zusammen mit Sera und Mendez hatte er einen Flug gebucht. Er hatte ein Dutzend Zelots zur Verstärkung nachreisen lassen. Er hatte für seine Mission im Namen der Los Illuminados eine Gepäckladung injektionsfertiger Las Plagas mitgeführt. Und er hatte es keine Sekunde lang in Betracht gezogen, dass Osmund Saddler vielleicht genau vor diesen Dingen aus Spanien geflohen war.

„Was willst du nun schon wieder? Und warum werden diese verfluchten Ganados mit jedem Mal dümmer?" „Lord Saddler! Die Ganados sind nicht...dumm! Sie sind passionierte Gläubige!" „Ach?" fragte der Lord skeptisch und richtete seinen Blick auf den ehemaligen Hotelpagen zu seiner Linken. „Saddler. Saddler. Saddler", murmelte der Infizierte beharrlich und lief dabei wiederholt mit eifrigster Gedankenlosigkeit gegen die geschlossene Balkontüre.

„Nun ja... vielleicht sollte Luis den Prozess der Symbiose bei Zeiten noch ein wenig überarbeiten. Allerdings würde ich nie auf die Idee kommen, Euch nur wegen so einer Trivialität in Euren Räumlichkeit zu belästigen. Nein mein Lord, ich habe eine wunderbare Nachricht für Euch!"

Wunderbare Nachricht. Andere Menschen in anderen Situationen hätten die positive Konnotation dieser zwei Worte niemals angezweifelt. Doch im Angesicht des wunderlichen Geistes von Ramon Salazar, der zwar trotz Plagabefall eigene Entschlüsse fassen konnte, mit diesen aber selten mehr als eine Plage war, konnte sich Osmund Saddler dessen nicht wirklich sicher sein. Und tatsächlich, seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen würden sich sogleich als waghalsige Untertreibungen herausstellen.

„Mein Lord, Euer Hubschrauber wartet"

**Raccoon City, wieder mal**

Wie war er nur in diese Situation geraten? So rhetorisch diese Frage auch war - denn der Mann kannte die Antwort auf jene Frage genau und schließlich ist es das, was eine rhetorische Frage ausmacht, diese Frage, die zwar als Frage gestellt wird aber im eigentlichen Sinne bereits-

"Äh, nein danke."

Er kannte die Antwort. Und doch frustrierte sie ihn jedes Mal erneut. So wie es ihn nun frustrierte, die elegant gekleidete Dame hastig vor ihm fliehen zu sehen. Er konnte es ihr wohl nicht verübeln, besonders nicht nach einem Blick in die Schaufensterscheibe hinter ihm. Nicht mal er selbst würde im Moment mit sich ausgehen wollen.

Dabei standen Billy Coens Chancen bei Frauen eigentlich nie schlecht. Bei Männern auch nicht, doch darüber verlor er selten ein Wort, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Doch auch das waren lediglich Geschichten aus seiner Vergangenheit.

Einer Vergangenheit, in der er noch nicht in lächerlichen Verkleidungen durch Kleinstädte ziehen musste, um sich ohne Identität mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser zu halten.

_KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ!_

‚Wasser. Na wunderbar. Vom Regen in die... nein, Regen alleine ist wohl genug.'

Missmutig sah Billy zu, wie die Leute um ihn herum eiligst die Flucht ins Warme antraten und nach und nach in irgendwelchen Gebäuden verschwanden. Ein Segen, der dem in Lumpen gehüllten Exsoldaten wohl verwehrt bleiben würde. Er war erst vor einem halben Tag in die Stadt gekommen und hatte es gerade mal geschafft, ein lauwarmes Mittagessen mit geklauten Blumen zu verdienen. Doch selbst, wenn sein Auftreten nicht an eine wandelnde Vogelscheuche mit einem nun zerfetzten Rosenstrauß erinnert hätte und selbst wenn er nicht fürchten müsse, sich jeden Moment vor seinem Steckbrief stehend zu finden, so gab es immer noch den exzessiven Geldmangel, der gegen eine Niederlassung in Trockenheit und Wärme sprach.

In einem erbärmlichen Versuch des Wasserschutzes zog Billy eine zusammengerollte Tageszeitung unter seinem Hemd hervor und breitete sie über seinem Kopf aus. An die Auslage eines Schuhgeschäftes gelehnt dachte er kauend darüber nach, ob ein paar Rosenstängel in die Kategorie nahrhafte Mahlzeit fielen, als plötzlich etwas ganz anderes fiel. Und zwar ihm. Und dann auch noch ins Auge.

‚Das ist doch... und... heute!' Ein Glänzen trat in Billys Augen und es kam weder von den nassen Haaren in seinem Gesicht, noch von dem strengen Geruch seiner Kleidung. Entschlossen ließ er seinen Regenschutz fallen und spuckte einen Dorn auf den Gehsteig.

„Wie sagt man doch so schön? Wenn du ein Schaf bist, verkaufe Pelze an die Wölfe!"

**Grand Hotel Sunset Surprise, Finale**

Humpelnd quälte sich Ramon Salazar über die letzten Stufen in das Foyer, nicht wissend, ob er das rot gefärbte Stofftaschentuch lieber auf seine blutende Nase oder seinen nur noch provisorisch an seinem Körper befestigten Arm pressen sollte. Alles in allem war es also gar nicht so schwer gewesen, den Lord zu einem kleinen Rundflug zu überreden.

Dieser hatte auch bereits seine sieben Sachen, sprich eine Kühltasche mit Tequilaflaschen, zusammengepackt und schritt nun entgeistert die Marmortreppe hinab. Die wahren Gründe, warum sein hirnrissiger Anbeter ihn plötzlich zu einem Helikopterrundflug über die amerikanische Waldlandschaft überreden wollte, waren Lord Saddler bislang Gott sei Dank noch unbekannt, jedoch hatte er für sich selbst entschieden, dass sogar eine schwachsinnige Idee wie diese akzeptabel war, solange sie ihm zu ein paar Stunden Ruhe vor seinen geistlosen Anhängern verhalf.

Der wartende Mann, der zuvor mit unglaublicher Abwesenheit jeglicher Begeisterung die Gemälde im Foyer begutachtet hatte, ging nun geradewegs auf Lord Saddler zu und streckte ihm eine muskelbepackte Hand entgegen. „Herr Lord? Jack Krauser von Aston Airlift, ich bin Ihr Pilot für heute. Freut mich, Sie-"

Und als der Sektenführer wortlos an ihm vorbeiging, fiel Jack wieder deutlich ein, warum er seinen Beruf so unglaublich hasste.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Warum hasst Jack seinen Beruf so unglaublich? Was hat Ramon Salazar vor? Wie viel verlangt Billy Coen für einen Strauß Rosen? Schmecken die Dinger wirklich nach Hühnchen? Warum ist Adas Mission so sinnlos? Sollte Umbrella bei dem Sauwetter nicht wenigstens gratis Regenschirme verteilen? Was wollte Dr. Marcus dem U.B.C.S. Team mitteilen? Werden sie es auch ohne seine Hilfe herausfinden? Wo hat Mikhail so gut singen gelernt? Und ist Carlos wirklich die außergewöhnlichste Frau in dieser Geschichte?

Die Antworten auf diese oder andere Fragen bekommt ihr in der nächsten Folge von **Habia Edibility Lux**


End file.
